Two Years
by write.learn.remember
Summary: Previously titled "Two Weeks" What If Two Years Could Change Everything? Ok, I'm really bad at summaries so please just give it a chance.
1. Introduction

Two Years

What if in two years everything could change? Life as you know it would be different. You wouldn't recognize the person you loved for three years of your life, the best three years of your life... The question is "What would you do?"

Cast:

Lorelai "Rory" Gilmore

Lorelai Victoria Gilmore

Luke Danes

Christopher Hayden

Logan Huntzberger

Jess Mariano

Dean Forester

*Andrew McKinley

*Jennifer Lawrence

Lane Kim

Emily Gilmore

Richard Gilmore

Paris Geller

Lucy

Olivia

*New Characters...

This Story is set two years after the series finale of Gilmore Girls.

If you want me to start the story, review review review!

Thanks! :)


	2. Those Four Scary Words

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. I have been overwhelmed** **with school that just started back. It's been crazy! You may notice I have changed some of the names in the story. I changed Stefan to Andrew and Rosalie to Jennifer. Anyways like I said I am so sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy the first official chapter of "Two Years."**

**I do not own Gilmore Girls. Wish I did but I don't.**

****Rory's POV.

Of course, it had to be raining. Today of all days! I finally gave up on my hair because I knew it would be ruined anyway, so what was the point? I would just put it up in a bun and leave a few stands of hair curled on the side. I was about to head to the closet to get dressed but then my phone rang. _Mom._ Finally! Just the person I need to talk to! "Hey Mom! I need major help! Andrew is going to be back in 10 minutes and I still can't figure out what to wear! Help me!"

"Hun, don't worry. He's gonna love it no matter what you wear. Just put on your blue dress, the one we bought last week. It will be perfect. Don't worry. Okay?"

"Okay. It's just that it's Andrew and I's one year anniversary. I want it to be special. He said he is going take me out to a nice restaurant and we are just going to celebrate and move on forward with our relationship. It is gonna be an amazing night! I don't know what to do... I don't want to ruin it like I did with..." I couldn't even say his name. I did not even want to think about what happened with him. It may have been two years ago but it still felt like it was yesterday. I'm over him, but he will always be there. Andrew fixed me. Being with him, It makes feel normal. Like it never existed, but it did.

"Rory, do not even think about Logan tonight." Why did she have to say his name. "He walked away from you. You did nothing wrong! You may of said no to his proposal, but you didn't say no to him. It was his fault, not yours. Also, because he walked away, you got to meet Andrew. He is a wonderful guy. You are perfect together. Tonight is about you and Andrew, no one else. If you remember that, nothing can go wrong."

"Thanks Mom. I needed that. You are always there for me when I need you. Well, I better go get ready. Andrew will be back any minute. Love you. Tell Luke hi for me."

"Will do sweets. Love you too. Bye."

I was so glad my mom and Luke worked things out. It may not be my parents, but Luke was always a father to me. Once I found by blue dress, I finished my make-up and was ready to go. Right as I was getting my coat, Andrew walked through the door. He looked handsome. He had on a black suit with a blue tie that matched my dress perfectly. His brown hair was fixed so it curled up on the ends with the gel he used. Once I realized I was staring at him, I looked down at my shoes and blushed. He just chuckled.

"Wow. Rory, you look so beautiful. I must look horrible standing next to you." He smirked.

"Funny. You never look horrible. Right now, you look smashing." Haha, I crack myself up. No, but he did look very well.

"Well we better go so we won't be late." After that he walked up to me, gave me the sweetest kiss, took my hand, and we headed out to the car.

By the time we got to the restaurant, it was crowded with people trying to get a table because of the rain. When we walked inside, I never thought we would get a table. Then we arrived, Andrew walked right up to the podium stand and told the seater who we were and we went right to our table.

"Wow. Andrew. This place is really nice. Are you sure you want to go here? I mean, we just got off the campaign trail and we don't even have jobs yet. We can go somewhere else."

"Rory. Calm down. I have this under control. Tonight is about us. Don't worry about anything else. Speaking of getting jobs, I have set us up for a few interviews at the Huntzberger Publishing Group. They have jobs available in New York. I thought we cou..."

"Wait. Did you say Huntzberger Publishing Group?"

"Yeah, I did. I thought we could find a good job at one of there newspapers. I talked to Mr. Huntzberger and he said he could give us an interview on Monday. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Ok thank God. He said Mr. Huntzberger. So it is Mitchum, not Logan. I don't know if I could handle seeing Logan again...

"Rory? Are you okay? You just spaced out, and how a scared look on your face..."

"Oh, sorry" I could not let him know I was thinking about Logan. "Yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking about one year ago today..."

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Wait, Andrew, are you telling me you want to be in a committed relationship with me?"_

"_Yeah, Rory, I do. I love you." Wait. Did he just say he loves me? "I can't believe I haven't told you earlier! Your everything to me. Your the best thing thats ever been mine."_

"_Wow. I never thought anyone would say that me again after what happened with..." Dang it! I couldn't even talk to Andrew about him. Andrew said he loves me. I love him. I love Andrew and Logan. Right now, I love Andrew. He loves me, I love him. We belong together. "Andrew, I love you too."_

"_You do?" He had the biggest smile I have ever seen! I ran into his arms and he picked me up and spun me around in the air. Then we shared the most passionate kiss we ever had. "So, I guess we are together now, huh."_

"_Yeah, we are." In that moment, it seemed as though Logan never existed. Andrew was there, and he was mine._

_**-Flashback Ends-**_

"We had some good times out on the campaign trail didn't Ror.. On the trail, we grew together. You recovered from your heartbreak, and in the middle of it all. We found love in each other. Now it's over. The trail has ended, and we are stronger than ever."

"I can't believe it's been one year that we have been together officially. It seems like it was just yesterday. But it wasn't."

"Rory, can I ask you a question?"

"You know you can ask me anything. What's wrong?" He never acted like this. It had me worried. I hope nothing was wrong. Oh no! What if he found out about Logan?

"Oh nothings wrong. I was just wondering. Where do you see us going in our lives together? I know that can be a vague question, but I'm just curious. I see us growing together. We already live together, and may be working together, but a relationship is more than that. I see us moving forward."

"Andrew. You sound like you don't think that I believe that too. I do. With all of my heart. I want to see us get married and have kids. That's a dream. The dream I hope we both share."

"Good, because I share that dream as well. Which makes me do this." When he finished that word, he was in front of my chair and got on one knee. Oh my! He is gonna propose!

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I love you with all of my heart."

"Okay."

"Rory Gilmore, Will You Marry Me?"

" My answer is..."

**And that is the end of chapter one of "Two Years" I hoped you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Maybe Future Mrs Andrew McKinley

_**Sorry everyone for the long wait! I thought it would be perfect to start the new year with a new chapter! I hope the wait is worth it! :) Review and Subscribe! **_

* * *

"Andrew. I have no idea what to say. I... I... uh... wow... umm... Can I answer you later? Like, think about it. Please. I promise you will not have the same result as Logan did. I just want to be sure that my decision is correct. Please don't be mad." Great. It's senior graduation all over again. I'm sure that I am ready to be married but, I just want to make sure that it's the right person. I am only going to get married once, and I want it to be to the right person. Then Andrew smiled.

"Rory. I am not mad one bit. I am glad that you want to think about it. I wouldn't want you to answer me right away if you we not ready. I want you to be absolutely sure about us. I am only going to get married once and I am glad that the woman I hope to marry doesn't want to jump into things so quickly. I would never want to rush you into this. So now that is taken care of, would you like dessert maybe future Mrs. Andrew McKinley?" He grinned from ear to ear. He was happy that I actually wanted to think about this. He was better for me than Logan. Logan never wanted to wait for me. He jumped to conclusions that just because I wasn't ready. I never said I wouldn't marry him, I just said not yet. I wanted to marry him. He was the love of my life. I loved him more than I ever loved Jess or Dean. He just couldn't wait for me. I am thankful that Andrew will.

"Yes, Mr. Andrew Mckinley. I would like dessert, but only if I can share it with you." I smiled. We had our dessert and left. It was a nice evening. He dropped me of at my apartment and went home. He had Christian values and I respected that. It was nice that there was still people in this would that held values. Logan was a playboy and Andrew was the exact opposite of Logan. He was saving himself until he was married. He said he was saving himself for me.

The next day was our job interviews with HPG. I believe that I did well on my interview. Andrew was practically shaking when he left the conference room. We both got a phone call from corporate a week later. I got a job at the New York Times! I just had an interview for a simple staffing position and get a call to be a writing assistant for the editor of the paper! I had no idea! I immediately called Andrew to tell him the good no GREAT news!

"Andrew! Oh. My. Word. You will never believe it! I just got a call from HPG and they gave me a writing assistant job with the editor of the New York Times! I just got of the campaign trail and now I get to work at the place I have only dreamed about!" I didn't stop talking to even take a breath, yet alone let Andrew say something. This was it. My career was taking off in full speed right into my dreams!

"Wow. Rory. That is amazing, I am so happy for you." He mumbled. He didn't sound very happy. I was wondering what was wrong.

"Umm, Andrew? Is there something you aren't telling me? You say you are happy, but you sure don't sound like it." I questioned. He never acts like this. He is the exact opposite of dark and twisty. He is always bright and shiny.

"I... uh... I got a call from HPG too today." He said depressingly.

"And? What did they say? Oh. No. You didn't get the job did you? Wow. I am so sorry Andrew I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better.." I stated very sincerely.

"Well... There is something you could do for me." He said mysteriously.

"What? What could I do for you over the phone?" I questioned. I had no idea what he wanted. It could be anything! Maybe he wants an answer from me. I know what I am going to answer. I just wanted to do it in person. I would just be too awkward to answer it over the phone.

"Could you answer my marriage proposal for me? That would make my day." He said. I know him too well. Even though I can't see him, I can tell he is smiling from ear to ear. He thinks he know what I am going to answer.

"Well, I wanted to do this in person, but since you are in a bad mood. I will answer you now. Yes. Andrew. I will marry you." He squealed with joy. He was so happy. We spent the next hour on the phone discussing details. I had to go because it was getting late I had my first day I work tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning and was ready for work. Once I got to the times, Mitchum's secretary greeted me at the elevator.

"Hello Miss Hayden. How are you today? My name is Alexis Howell. I am Mr. Huntzberger's secretary. You will love working with Mr. Huntzberger. He is an amazing boss." She stated with a smile. Did she even know Mitchum? There was no way he was such an amazing boss. Not unless he had traumatically changed in the past two years. Well I guess I will have to suck it up. I am now officially working for Mitchum Huntzberger once again.

_**

* * *

Now, If possible. I would like 5 reviews before I post my next chapter. I have already wrote it and it is ready to be uploaded. So... Review Review Review Review Review!**_


	4. Dang I really need some coffee

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this one. I know it's kinda short but I hope it is satisfying! Thanks for all of your help lindygirl0408! I really appreciate it!**_

* * *

"Now I would like to introduce you to the editor you will be serving under." His secretary knocked on the his office door, "Mr. Huntzberger? I have Miss. Leigh here, she's your new writer."

"Alexis, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Logan? 'Mr. Huntzberger' is my father, and I do not want to be confused with that tyrant. The same applies to you Miss Leigh. Please, call me Logan." He turned around in his chair then, a look of shock on his face, and, I'm certain, a look of shock on mine. "Rory? Rory Gilmore? You are Miss. Leigh?" I shook the shocked look off my face. There was no room for our personal history here.

"Hello Logan, it's good to see you. It is actually Rory Gilmore-Hayden now. I took up my father's name when I became the heiress to the Hayden fortune." I was so nervous. I had no idea if it was good to see him. Of course, it was good to see him, but, now? Him being my boss? I thought Mitchum was my boss. "When I work, I go by 'Miss. Leigh'. No one knows me by that name, and it works that way so I can continue working without unfair advantages." He just stared at me. No word. Nothing. His secretary excused herself from the office and shut the door after her exit. After a few minutes he said,

"Well, of course Rory, I mean Miss Leigh, that makes absolute sense. Wait. When did you become an heiress?"

"When Rory Gilmore turned down the Huntzberger heir and no one would hire me." I snapped.

"Oh. Rory. Wow. I am so sorry. I had no idea. Did.. Did my father had anything to do with this?" Logan was pissed. He had no idea that any of this happened.

"Logan. I honestly have no idea if Mitchum was involved with this… Even if he didn't cause this, I appreciate you caring so much about this… I always thought if you saw me again, you would totally hate my guts.."

"Rory. I could never hate you. You were the love of my life for three years. I even loved you for a while after we broke up. I had to realize that you were gone and we were over. I never wanted to admit it to myself, but I had to. It was best for myself and for the company. So I buried myself into my work. It helped me. I had to move on, as painful as it was for me to do. It was the right thing."

"Wow. Uh. Okay. Well I am glad that you don't hate me. I hope no matter what happens we will always be friends. I would really like that."

"Me too." He smiled at me then touched my hand with his. We still had a connection. A connection I never thought we had again. It scared me. If Andrew found out, I have no idea what I would do. He never liked the fact that Logan still mattered to me. He especially won't like that he is my direct boss and I will be working with him everyday. "Well Miss. Leigh, we better get to work. The news waits for no one." He grinned and walked right out of the office leaving me there alone. I couldn't believe that I would be working right beside Logan everyday and he is fine with that. Not only is he fine with that, we are friends now. We are friendly coworkers. Even though two years has past. Even though I am engaged to Andrew. Even though Logan has a picture of him and some blonde on his desk, I actually think he still cares. The weird part about all of this is... I still care too. He walked back into the office with a questioned look on his face and said, "Miss Leigh? Are you coming? We have a lot of work to do today."

"Yeah, absolutely. Let's get started." I walked out of his office behind him and asked myself. _Why did I say yes to Andrew and Why did I say no to Logan? Was I an idiot?_ Wait. Did

I just admit that I still love Logan even though I am engaged and Logan is involved? Dang. I really need some coffee and someone to talk to... I pulled out my phone and dialed the number of the one person I know I can count on for good advice. "Jess? It's me Rory, Rory Gilmore. I need to talk to you."

_**

* * *

I know. I am mean. If you want more... Review Review Review!**_


End file.
